Episode 4 - Until the Shock
Until the Shock is the name of the fourth episode of Chapter I - Season 1 of the Stickman Universe ''series. Synopsis ''After the battle with Dark Green, Red decides to follow him but is stopped by Jay... however, Red becomes a bit too impatient with their training... Story Previous Episode: Dawn of Green The episode picks up where the previous episode left off. Dark Green decides to leave, saying that Jay's method of teaching them to be too weak for him. Red tries to follow him, but Jay tells him not to, saying that he should just let his rival be for the time being and to practice more on his own skills. However, Red announces that he will no longer be going under Jay's wing, but instead decides to train himself on his own, which Jay agrees on. This leaves Vincent as the only one that Jay must now teach. Afterwards, Red immediately leaves and when Vincent tries to follow him, Jay tells him not to, telling him to let Red go after Dark Green. But Vincent tells him that he stopped him from going before. Jay tells him that his reason for doing so was that Red was only aiming on going after Dark Green out of his own temper rather than going after him on his own without thinking about his anger. He stopped him before because of this, but let him go this time because Red is about to find out about his own ability, as well as Dark Green's. Elsewhere, Dark Green running from roof to roof. He notices Red following him and decides to ambush him. He hides within an alley just as Red follows him. As Red looks around, Dark Green comes out and attacks him. The two engage in a fight and Red is able to overpower him, only to realize that it was a clone. The real Dark Green then comes out along with four more of his clones. Just as he is about to be outmatched, Red manages to dodge all of them, surprising both of them. Red notices that he didn't get exhausted from using his ability, but Dark Green and his clones proceed to attack him. Red instinctively counters all of his clones attack and throws one of them towards the real one, but he dodges. A battle ensues between Red and Dark Green and his clones, and the episode ends there. Next Episode: A Fistful of Pride Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Jay Sei Nochie *Dark Green Trivia *The episode's title refers to Red's shock ability at which he has managed to somehow use it properly for the first time. **It can also refer to both Red and Dark Green's surprise on how Red managed his shock ability properly during their fight. *Boomerang makes a cameo in this episode. At the end when Red and Dark Green are about to clash, if one looks closely at the background, they can see an orange stick figure holding a boomerang as they walk by. Red Tiger had confirmed that this was indeed Boomerang. Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)